Jasper's Kill Beginning Chapter 1
by HuhWhatRightOn
Summary: A love the likes of which no one has ever seen. A power, strong enough to engulf a soul...Jasper's kill is about a struggle between the good and evil inside the human heart.


This is the story of an obsession, of an ancient queen, of a mother, and of temptation.

Sonya Wells arrived in the small town of Forks at three am in search of a childhood friend.

Bella's POVOnly two weeks now until the move to Alaska. As i had promised Edward i was to attended collage there. We spent peaceful days together talking and laughing, a real family and it seemed all those bad days were so long ago. Renesmee spent many days with Jacob but finding the time was not easy. He had ran from the group and they still bugged him about coming back, it was hard for him to roam like he loves to. Things were ok, everyone was happy. Maybe if i hadn't walked into that cafe, perhaps if i hadn't seen her that day he would still be alive.

3rd personBella was alone that day, the day she couldn't help but blame for his death. A day that was meant for a few hours in a cafe Bella enjoyed once a week with it's smooth, soft couches and dark lighting and open microphone stage made life seem easy, but it was not to be so, not in the long run anyway. For Bella's life was never easy, not for long. Bella slipped into the cafe the lighting was dim but she could make out everything just fine, as usual. Bella sat near the empty stage on a black couch that blending in with the warm coffee colored walls, her favorite seat as she liked not being able to be seen. The lighting over the stage came, time for the next singer. There she came a girl that looked about Bella's age dressed casually in a black and red form fitted t-shirt and blue jeans. She had light brown colored skin and deep brown eyes that reminded Bella of her own.

The girl took the stage and began to speak to the crowd, just as the first word began to leave her mouth Bella was struck the girl looked so familiar suddenly. Bella thought deeply about where she may know this girl from, no where in forks had she seen her, where? The girl spoke, "Hi, my name is Sonya and I'll be singing I Am Ready For love, by India Arie". Bella was astonished beyond belief, *Sonya! Sonya I can't believe myself how could i ever have forgotten her? My best friend, my only friend in Phoenix how did I forget Sonya Wells!* As Sonya began to sing Bella was filled with memories from their past.

_Sonya and Bella looked at themselves in the dance hall mirrors, they looked like sisters how happy they seemed to be just to see each other. Class begins and Bella's smile vanishes, she doesn't do very well, Sonya loves dancing and singing, she is amazing at both. All the girls form a line to stretch and then to practice dance moves. Everything is going fine but Sonya keeps falling, as if her knees were weak, as if her legs hurt. The teacher is confused with her as is the rest of the class, Sonya was the best. Sonya is told to sit and remove her stockings so the teacher could examine her legs. Suddenly Sonya was nervous and so was everyone else, as she removed the soft fabric from her long legs our eyes grew wide. Purple and brown and black, bruises that would make a grown man cringe. Sonya, being embarrassed and scared pulled her stockings back on and ran from the room, the teacher called the police. It was her step dad that had done that to her, there were countless times when she ran to Bella's house, Bella's mom being like a second mother to Sonya, begging to stay the night. There were times when Sonya was kept from going to school and everyone knew why but nothing was done to stop it. Poor Sonya suffered in plan sight of people that could have helped her. Her step father was an important law official, without him the city would sink. Sonya was the price to be paid for Phoenix to prosper, they let it happen. Bella remembers the day she told Sonya she was moving to Forks, they were both extremely worried and upset but Sonya stayed strong. For years Sonya had endured the sexual, physical, and psychological abuse, and surprisingly she didn't hate the people at fault. Instead she hated herself, she felt she must have been a horrible person for everyone to agree that she needed to be punished that way. To this day, in this cafe, she felt no different._

_..._

I am ready for loveIf you'll take me in your handsI will learn what you teachAnd do the best that I canI am ready for loveHere with an offering of My voiceMy EyesMy soulMy mindTell me what is enoughTo prove I am ready for loveI am ready

Sonya finished her song.


End file.
